The Reunion
by diya.mehta2
Summary: Hermione Granger is never nervous. She's a confident girl that faces situations head on. So why is she feeling so nervous standing outside her parents' door,ready to restore their memories? First story so please be nice!
Nervous was a word that normally didn't suit Hermione. Ever since she was a little girl,she had been a confident individual, defying any sense of awkwardness one would feel about a situation,and would approach a situation head on. The only time she had been this nervous was during her first date and the first time she'd faced a boggart.

So it was to her surprise,that she found herself twitching nervously. The Hermione Granger, who was confident and took everything in a stride during normal first time situation,was nervously pacing a dentist's house,afraid and scared,something she wouldn't be during a normal situation.

'This is hardly a normal situation though. ' she thought to herself as she continued to pace like a thoughtless creep instead of knocking like the sophisticated young lady she was,like her parents had taught her to be. The war had ended almost a month ago,and with Ron finally confessing his feelings for Hermione during the war,their happiness knew no bounds, as they were together now. A family. However, something was still missing, and Hermione had come to the realization as to what was,and the plate she was holding burst into several pieces with a loud crash,thanks to her accidental magic. Her Parents. Hermione's knees had felt weak,and she barely registered Ron – bless his soul – conjuring a chair and making her sit down on it,while repairing the broken mug.

Her parents. Her family, or part of, at least. Hermione's eyes had filled with tears,and she had told Ron about her parents. Ron's eyes had widened,and he had told Hermione that he would be with him whenever she was ready. Hermione had shaken his head and told him that this was something that she would do by herself,that she would be strong enough.

'Boy, I was so wrong. ' she thought bitterly,as she continued to pace at the dentists' door. Right now,all she needed was a reassuring hug from Ron,but her stubborn self refused help from him,which was rather disappointing.

She took a deep breath. Would her parents still like her? Would they hate her? What would happen if she knocked on that door? Hermione shuddered and pushed all the bad memories away,before clearing her throat and knocking thrice on the door. The door swung open,and to Hermione's shock,it was opened by a seven– eight year old boy. Hermione tried valiantly to not tremble.

"Yes?" asked the boy,looking awfully shy. Hermione smiled,knelt down to his level and asked

"Is this Albert and Martha Granger's house?"

He nodded,his eyes wide with innocence "Uh-huh!"

"And you are?"

"Oh,I'm sorry miss. I'm their Son." Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm Matthew. Matthew Granger. Pleased tah meetcha. I wasn't born as him doe! I was born as Jacob Spall! Mr and Mrs. Granger adopted me a year ago! And you are?" he said all this very fast,much to Hermione's amusement and endearment

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you too young man."

"Hey we have the same surnames!"

Hermione gave him a watery chuckle. "That we do."

"Why are you crying miss?" he questioned,looking at her tears. Hermione wiped at her eyes.

"Happy tears. Are your parents around?"

He nodded

"Can you call them?"

He nodded again

"MOMMY, DADDY,THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO MEET YOU!"

Hermione's heart rate quickened, and she sucked in a breath as Mr. and Mrs. Granger stepped outside,and simultaneously looked at Hermione with a questioning look. Hermione was sure she would've fallen down had she not been crouching.

Looking down at her son,Mrs. Granger asked

"Who's this Matthew?"

"Mommy,Daddy,this lady says she knows you. She said her name was Her...Her..."

"Mr and Mrs. Granger." Hermione interrupted, as she stood up. "It's nice to meet you...again."

"I'm sorry? Again?" asked Mister Granger,a protective scowl on his face.

"Yes." Hermione said,her voice wavering slightly. "I'm Hermione Granger. Your daughter."

Hermione swore if the situation wasn't so serious,she would've laughed at the way her parent's mouths opened and closed. Matthew,though confused, looked at Hermione in awe an whispered

"Whoa...you're...you're...my elder sister?" at the same time Mr and Mrs. Granger stammered

"Y-you're who now?"

"You're our what now?"

Hermione didn't say anything, instead looked at Mrs. Granger and said

"Can we take this inside please?"

"Absolutely not." said Mister Granger with a scowl. "We do not give permission to strange people to enter our home and let them claim that they are our family. If you have any proof that you were once part of our family – which I doubt it – show it to us.

Hermione tried not to cry at the look on her dad's face. It was one of pure hatred,one she thought would never be directed at her.

"Okay,I'll show you,just...hold on a sec?" she asked. She removed her smart phone and dialled Harry's number

" _Yeah Hermione_?" asked Harry and Ron together. Apparently, they'd been waiting for her call.

"Guys,I need your help. Activate the portkey."

" _ **On it**_." Ron said immediately

Hermione looked at her parents. "May we go inside?"

Mr Granger opened his mouth angrily,but Hermione cut him off saying

"I promise I'll let you do a paid checkup of my teeth if I can't explain it to you in a manner that's convincing. I also promise to stay away from your...family. Please?"

Mrs. Granger,despite the situation, gave Hermione an amused smile,and ushered her inside.

"Now,how will you prove it to us?"

Hermione opened her mouth,but there was a sudden flash,and Ron and Harry landed on the carpet,an old watch in their hands serving as a portkey.

"WHAAAAT? WHOAAAAAA! THAT WAS AWESOME MISTER! DO IT AGAIN!" Matthew said excitedly.

Mister Granger began to splutter in shock while Mrs. Granger's mouth was agape.

"What in the name of the devil–?"

"Here Hermione." Ron panted as he handed Hermione the watch.

"Thank you Ronald." She said,smiling slightly. She took the watch after taking out her wand and muttering the counter spell to deactivate the portkey under her breath.

She showed the watch to Mrs Granger.

"Remember this watch?"

Her eyes widened.

"That was my brother's old watch! H-he gave it to me after –"

"After you graduated from college with a full thought you lost it,didn't you?"

"W-where? H-how?"

"Yes,I know mum. You told me that when I was 12. You gave me this watch."

She looked hesitantly at her dad

"Now do you trust me? I won't harm you,I promise." she said,pointing her wand at them both.

They huddled together, and Mrs. Granger looked afraid. Hermione couldn't do it. She put her wand down. She was too weak. What would happen when their memories returned. Would they accept her? Would they hate her for leaving them?

"You do remember you left them for their own safety, right 'Mione?" Ron asked,as if eerily reading her thoughts.

"I...I can't do it Ron..." Hermione choked. "I..."

"Do you want us to –?" Harry began,but Hermione cut him off with a firm shake of her head.

"No...I'll...I was the one who removed their memories. I'll get them restored myself. I just...I don't know if...I'm...brave enough."

"Miss?" began a tentative voice. Hermione looked down towards Matthew.

"If you say Magic is real,and...if you say that you erased my parents' memories to protect them,I...I think

my parents won't hate you for protecting them,seeing as technically you returned the favour of them raising you."

"Matthew!" hissed Mr. Granger. "Get away from them!"

Matthew ignored his dad. He looked at Hermione expectantly.

"He's right Hermione. You know what you said is true, and it does require a lot of courage to live without someone you've grown attached to for a year,and have them treat you as strangers when you come back after leaving them. I just...think that if you're brave enough to push people away for their protection... you should be brave enough to accept them back into your life." Harry said softly. He smiled at Matthew,and the kid smiled back.

"Bloody Hell you guys are so wise." Ron muttered in an attempt to break the tension. It worked wonderfully. Everyone bar Mr and Mrs. Granger chuckled.

Hermione wiped a lone tear and stood up. She pointed her wand at Mr and Mrs Granger and whispered the counter curse. Everyone held their breath,as their eyes glossed over,and then they blinked,and looked at Hermione in shocked and whispered together

"Hermione?"

Hermione was sure that if Ron and Harry weren't holding her tightly,she would've definitely fallen to the ground. She still Sat down heavily on her sofa though. She took in a shuddered breath and let out a sob. Harry and Ron immediately wrapped their arms around Hermione in a very tight hug. She hugged them both back and continued to sob. The Golden Trio looked at Hermione's parents,and saw them looking at her (Hermione) with tear tracks running down their eyes. Matthew on the other hand,was sporting a huge grin on his face

"Yes! It worked! Well done miss!"

Harry and Ron let go of Hermione,who had wrapped her arms tightly around herself,and nodded at Mr and Mrs. Granger simultaneously.

Harry looked at Matthew

"Matthew,why don't you show Ron and I your room?"

Matthew nodded and seemed to get the message. "Sure Mister! Follow me!" with that,Ron and Harry followed Matthew upstairs and shut the door behind them,but Hermione knew that they'd be using Extendable Ears to listen in on the conversation,and despite the situation, she couldn't help but snort derisively.

The snort seemed to shake Mr and Mrs. Granger out of their stupor, and slowly,they walked towards Hermione, and Mr Granger whispered at Hermione

"H-honey?" Hermione shut her eyes at word and let more silent tears stream down her face. She didn't want their reunion to be sad,so she wiped the tears away hastily with the back of her hand. That seemed to be a bad idea though,as Mr and Mrs. Granger noticed the nasty scar on Hermione's wrist,and gasped at the words that marred her wrist. The words 'Mudblood' looked fresh,even though it was at least more than 3 months ago.

Hermione froze,then frowned,not quite understanding as to why her parents had suddenly gasped out loud,until her mom asked

"Oh Hermione...y-your wrist..."

Hermione grimaced painfully at the memory and absently rubbed her scar,before covering it fully.

"What happened?" Mister Granger asked.

"That doesn't matter Mr...er...dad." she mumbled,cursing herself for forgetting that they remembered her now. Mr Granger flinched at almost being called Mr Granger,and frowned, a hurt expression on his face.

"What matters,is the question, that...did...did any death eaters show up? Did someone with any connection to the wizarding world show up while I was...gone? Did they get you?"

"No. We...we were safe. Thanks to you." her mom croaked out. Hermione was feeling very hot,given the fact that it was almost winter,it was ironic. She took out her jacket and placed it on the sofa.

She got up again,and stood up,just standing there awkwardly, clenching and unclenching her fists. She didn't know what to do. Was this the part where she hugged them tight and tell them that that she missed them? Well,that was obviously implied, given the fact that she'd left them a year ago. She cleared her throat awkwardly,and eyed her parents with a half confused, half doubtful look.

Her parents stepped forward,and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Hermione stiffened for a moment,but relaxed in the hug,patting them awkwardly but reassuringly on the back as they sobbed.

The door opened and that's how Ron,Harry and Matthew found them. Ron smiled reassuringly at Hermione,happy that she was finally complete.

The entire night,she told her parents about the events of what happened, her parents cried at most parts,and when she finished,she was brought into another hug.

She didn't mind though. This was her family. She was happy. She was finally complete.

~ Fin


End file.
